irisjpopfandomcom-20200214-history
Bright Fantasy (Song)
'Bright Fantasy '(ブライトファンタジー) is the first track featured in their 10th Single, Bright Fantasy (ブライトファンタジー). This song was used as the 5th OP for the anime, PriPara. Lyrics TV Size Romaji= ( / ) Himitsu no tobira wo akeyou Hazukashi garanaide Soko wa sutekina wandālando ( / ) Dare mo ga mita koto nai yōna Watashi dake no sekai Meikingu shiyou (tsudzuku) Let's Go! Yume wa kanaeru mono Chansu ni tsunageyou Akogarete iru aidoru mezashite Min'na de issho ni Kiseki okosou yo Kirakira kagayaki dasu PuriPara Fantashi |-|Kanji= 秘密の扉を開けよう 恥ずかしがらないで そこはステキなワンダーランド 誰もが見たことないような 私だけの世界 メイキングしよう トモダチ見つけて誘ったら それは運命のステージへ つながる(つづく)最高のパスポート Let's Go! 夢は叶えるもの チャンスにつなげよう 憧れているアイドル目指して みんなで一緒に 奇跡起こそうよ キラキラ輝き出す プリパラファンタジー |-|English= Go on, open this door of secrets Don't be shy, head into this enchanting wonderland Let's make our very own world One that's never been seen before! Once you've found your friends, invite them over With the greatest passport that'll connect (and lead us) To the stage of destiny Let's Go! Dreams are made to be fulfilled, so let's take this chance And aim to become idols we can admire All together, we'll create a miracle It's begun to shine brightly already Our PriPara Fantasy Full Version |-|Romaji= ( / ) Himitsu no tobira wo akeyou Hazukashi garanaide Soko wa sutekina wandālando ( / ) Dare mo ga mita koto nai yōna Watashi dake no sekai Meikingu shiyou (tsudzuku) Let's Go! Yume wa kanaeru mono Chansu ni tsunageyou Akogarete iru aidoru mezashite Min'na de issho ni Kiseki okosou yo Kirakira kagayaki dasu PuriPara Fantashi ( / ) Otogi no kuni janai keredo Fushigina koto takusan Koko wa subarashī dorīmingu ( / ) Darenimo mane dekinai yōna Watashi-tachi no raibu Iketeru deshou? (odoru) Let's Go! Yume wo kanaeru tame Chalenju tsudzuketara Wakudoki suru aidoru kiwametai Min'na de issho ni Zenbu enjoy shiyou Nijiiro karafuru da ne PuriPara Fantashi ( / ) Kizuna wo fukamete ganbareba Itsuka unmei no sutēji de Utaeru (odoru) Saikō no show taimu Let's Go! Yume wo kanaeru tame Chalenju tsudzuketara Wakudoki suru aidoru kiwametai Min'na de issho ni Kiseki okosou yo Kirakira kagayaki dasu PuriPara Fantasy |-|Kanji= 秘密の扉を開けよう 恥ずかしがらないで そこはステキなワンダーランド 誰もが見たことないような 私だけの世界 メイキングしよう トモダチ見つけて誘ったら それは運命のステージへ つながる(つづく)最高のパスポート Let's Go！ 夢は叶えるもの チャンスにつなげよう 憧れているアイドル目指して みんなで一緒に 奇跡起こそうよ キラキラ輝き出す プリパラファンタジー おとぎの国じゃないけれど 不思議なコトたくさん ここは素晴らしいドリーミング 誰にも真似できないような 私たちのライブ イケてるでしょう？ キズナを深めて頑張れば いつか運命のステージで 歌える(踊る)最高のショータイム Let's Go！ 夢を叶えるため チャレンジつづけたら わくドキするアイドル極めたい みんなで一緒に 全部エンジョイしよう 虹色カラフルだね プリパラファンタジー キズナを深めて頑張れば いつか運命のステージで 歌える(踊る)最高のショータイム Let's Go! 夢を叶えるため チャレンジつづけたら わくドキするアイドル極めたい みんなで一緒に 奇跡起こそうよ キラキラ輝き出す プリパラファンタジー |-|English= Go on, open this door of secrets Don't be shy, head into this enchanting wonderland Let's make our very own world One that's never been seen before! Once you've found your friends, invite them over With the greatest passport that'll connect (and lead us) To the stage of destiny Let's Go! Dreams are made to be fulfilled, so let's take this chance And aim to become idols we can admire All together, we'll create a miracle It's begun to shine brightly already Our PriPara Fantasy Though it's short of being a fairytale There's many mysterious things here So wonderful, as if you were dreaming Our live can't be imitated by just anyone The lines of our song are much cooler, aren't they? If we work hard and strengthen our bonds One day, we'll put on the greatest showtime, singing (and dancing) On the stage of destiny Let's Go To fulfill our dreams, we'll take on this challenge We want to become idols that can thrill the crowd All together, we'll enjoy everything It's as colorful as a rainbow Our PriPara Fantasy If we work hard and strengthen our bonds One day, we'll put on the greatest showtime, singing (and dancing) On the stage of destiny Let's Go To fulfill our dreams, we'll take on this challenge We want to become idols that can thrill the crowd All together, we'll create a miracle It's begun to shine brightly already Our PriPara Fantasy